The Luck of hearts (Maraduers era, Sirius Black love story)
by Lanarah Larwenarenel
Summary: Luck is a elemental, the only Elemental of 10 000 years who had uncontrolled magic. So she must visit the world of magic and more specifically the world of Hogwarts. There she dose something no one saw coming she falls for a wizard. She must choose between the elemental life and her love.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Cause I obviously do not own the world of Harry Potter nor anything or anyone belonging to that world. This disclaimer is to stand for the rest of the story because I do not see the point in repeating it every single chapter.

Okay this is my first fan-fiction all criticism welcome! but please no flames. If its not constructive then there's no point in my listening. Okay let us now begin!

Luck's point of view:

I am not normal. I am not a muggle. Nor am I a which. I am a elemental; the element of luck... well I am nearly a element. The element that is to be my inheritance is the element of luck.

I am known in my home world as I will be. They have always called me and I have always answered to the name of Luck. Well... I did. Today I am Codeya(code-eh-ah) the only element in 10 000 years who could not control her magic.

I am not sure if this was the work of my loving mother, Lady Luck. Or of my mother's worst enemy, Lady Destiny.

Luck and Destiny have never gotten along in nature but we have always respected each others boundaries. That was until Lord Order came into play. My father, Lord of Order was arranged in marriage to my mother despite Lady Destiny's feeling for him. Ever since Lady Destiny's life, as well as her daughter's life (Destiny), my mothers life, and my life have all become unique and challenging.

Be that as it may today I will go to the school known as Hogwarts. This school may be found upon the planet of Earth. On this planet Earth that my people watch and guard, there are two worlds: there is the Magic world and the Technology world. I am headed to the first. This world is strange to me, due to the fact that I am not yet a element, I have not had the chance to watch over it's surface and knew not what to expect. From what my mother has told me these people are less proper, they are less respectful and few have the power of magic. They are said to lack order in appearance and in work. (This, in all fairness was said from my father, he himself being the Lord of Order has a very precise outlook on order is and what it should be and very few could please him in this catagory.)

I leave my homeland with a heavy heart but I will stand tall for I am Luck. I am the daughter of the Lady Luck and my inheritance will arise from her. I am the daughter of Lord Order and from him I have learned discipline. I am the sister of Order and from him I have learned the importance of balance. I am also the sister of Chaos and from him... well I have learned a great patience.

I know why I am here, I even fully _understand_ why I am here. I need to learn to control my powers, after that I may claim my inheritance at my 18th birthday. I, being only 16, and young even by accounts of the Earth beings, have 2 years to properly learn control.

So with that said I will now take my leave of you, may good fortune find you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that was the prologue if you don't want to continue reading please leave a constructive comment below so that I may learn how to improve my future stories.


	2. Chapter 2

Luck's... well Codeya now isn't it.

Codeya's (Luck's) Point of view:

Platform 9 and 3/4. An... interesting name to say the least... I have noticed a few of these names in the magic world. The name of the school it's self fitting into the stranger categories in my life. Yes, I categorize my life I suppose I could blame my father for this as he taught me to think in filing system technique.

I looked around me. These people where indeed different than my people in mannerisms and as far as social skills... well being from another world they where vastly foreign to me.

A young Black haired man with gold rimmed seeing glasses yelled out the name "Sirius" in a way that would make one think that this Sirius was falling off a cliff or was in some other extreme situation. Another man, this one blonde and short was using magic to display a balding rat he had found. Yet others where throwing insults at one another before running over to crush each other in tight embrace. Different as my world was I was... shocked to say the least.

I stood there frozen in horror of the events around me every youth's mannerisms was lacking the poise I had been raised in and myself had practiced in. Though this seemed appropriate due to the lack of intervention on their parents behalf. I must have stood rooted in place for a solid minute until realizing what I was doing. I quickly criticised myself for my own mistake, father would have been ashamed. Standing there like that made me seem either lost, idiotic, without reason or goal, or completely clueless as to what I should be doing. I straightened my family brooch, it was pinned upon the left side of my long sleeved, loose, coral blouse.

This brooch was a gift given to me by my loving mother and was crafted of my homeland, Izloway. Through this brooch all my possessions where reachable. I didn't understand exactly how it did what it was created to do but the brooch managed to created a portal and reached into my room at home in order to supply me with all the objects I have thus far accumulated. Right now it was my only comfort my only sense of familiarity in this world.

Here I feel so very alienated from those around me. I gathered as much grace as I could manage and made my way to the train. I was kicking my long, flowing, black skirt as I took each step keeping it from tripping me (through practice I had gotten quite good at this and managed to do it with great grace) . I had almost made it inside the large red train with out being encountered. In fact I was encountered at the door of the large transportation device.

"Oh sorry about that!" A young girl with dark red hair apologized after a near collision with me. Though I didn't understand how this was her fault, neither of us could have done anything different to make the situation any easier.

"It's fine, it wasn't your fault." I replied gently. I went to continue forward but she didn't leave the doorway. Instead she smiled and went to further me in conversation.

"I don't think I've seen you around here before," The young woman continued "are you a transfer."

"It would seem that way." I responded with a light laugh. I wasn't used to people socializing at times like these. It seemed that it was acceptable in this world to speak in this situation. In my world the people would silently fill the train and speak only after all others were boarded, it was considered polite. I have quite a bit to learn of this world. It should indeed be entertaining.

"Well my names Lily Evens." She smiled brightly, the smile was brilliant and genuine; and, in turn, I found it quite contagious.

"You may call me Codeya." I said with warmth and genuine confusion as to why we were already making our names known. Nor was I was not used to people being so warm upon a first meeting. Though, if I was to survive with in this world I knew that I would need teachers. This young woman, Lily, seemed like one who would be easy to mimic when it came to the customs of the magical folk.

Lily was quick to engage me in conversation concerning Hogwarts. She was speaking about the different houses, what qualities the individual professors looked for in their students work, how to get around the castle, as well as who to avoid. On her list of avoidance was many names consisting of mainly people from the Slytherin house. Though the top of her list was reserved for group of young men that called themselves the 'Marauders.' She quickly explained to me that while the Slytherin's got a bad reputation due to some of their extremist's most were not as bad as they were given credit for.

"My friend Severus for example" she continued to explain "he has always been there to help me... even before Hogwarts."

Everything in this world through me even the way this youth picked her words. I have never heard the words always and before in the same grouping. I smiled faintly, knowing already that I was going to pick up strange habits from this world.

It wasn't long before we found a compartment that had six seats, all of them open. I sat opposite to Lily and feigned further interests in her said Slytherin friend, though I was carful to send of bodily signals to further show my non-existent interest. We were soon joined by a young man, the young man she was talking about to be more exact.

"Hey Lily." He had dark greased back hair and a sharp nose. The way he cared for his own being was appalling to say the least. My father would have been horrified at the apparent lack of order kept in this mans appearance.

"Hey Sev," Lily answered "How was your summer?"

'Sev' as Lily nicknamed him spoke briefly to her talking of his summer in minimal details, then turned to me.

"and you are?"

"Oh! This is Codeya, Severus." Lily indicated me with a single hand and then turned her hand towards Severus. "and Codeya, this is Sev, he's the one I was telling you about." I bowed my head in acknowledgement though it seemed to discomfort the youth greatly.

He left shortly afterward saying something about sitting with a Avery.

Five minutes later the compartment ended up gained a lovely, round-faced, Alice with short blonde hair. The young woman, like Lily, was in Gryffindor (A/N I don't think all the girls that end up in this compartment are Gryffindor but for the sake of this story they are). She was chatty, perhaps more so than Lily; and by her own diagnostic she was the more fashion forward of the two. I do not yet understand the fashion of this world. She wore a salmon colored sweater with words across it that read "She did it" it was followed by a arrow pointing to her left. This sweater was accompanied by a pair of black leggings and a pair of flat shoes with a thick net pattern across the middle sections. Lastly the look was completed by a large jean purse. I sighed, I will have greater trouble fitting in here then I had originally believed I would.

We were joined also by a Marlene and a Mary who are just as strange to me as Alice but in different ways. This made for interesting conversations on our long journey. These Lady's are more open and warm than anyone in my world would ever dare to be. Despite myself I found I enjoyed their quirky openness and laughed along quite frequently. I was learning a lot from these girls and kept questioning them subtly to more fully understand what I was truly getting into.

That is when the environment within the compartment changed from the light and pleasant feeling to... well a chaotic one.

Once again thank you if you want to see changes or wish to suggest future possibility's please comment all will be considered. If your finished with my story please comment below to tell me what I could have done differently to keep your interest. Thanks your awesome!


	3. Chapter 3

Codeya's (Luck's) Point of view:

Well I would have lied if I had said I have never met challenging people before but this goes beyond what I have yet to encounter with in my life time. This was indeed insurmountable by my previous experiences.

It turns out I have a temper towards disrespectful and arrogant, mulling, swine of men. The insignificant youths were no greater that scum dosed ants In my opinion. I do suppose I should explain myself. My apologies towards my recent rant. The event occurred 15 minutes prior...

~~15minutes earlier~~

Marlene had taken the stage as the star of the compartment, she was speaking to us, her audience of four, of her stories occurring over the summer. She, by the sounds of it, had a interesting and entertaining vacation. Her last story left the girls in the car doubled over in laughter. Even I was starting to turn red from laughing as Marlene flipped her light blonde hair in mock imitation of a young girl. Yet I found that while they were quirky, strange, and flippant this was some of the easiest socializing I have ever had the pleasure of sitting through.

"I wish I could have seen her face!" Alice wheezed through her altogether bird like laugh. It was really quite a pleasant laugh to hear.

"It was completely blank actually. I do believe she was in some sort of shock." Marlene replied sounding flummoxed as to the very clear reason. This sending the young females in our compartment into another fit of giggles. That was when I noticed someone slouched against the door I tensed immediately and once again sat erect looking at the newcomer. Noticing the sudden change in my position Lily followed my gaze.

"Get out." Lily said forcefully. Her eyes turned hard at a rapid rate and her smile dropping almost immediately.

The other girls, now noticing the strange young man in the door also lost their laughter in a sudden. The young man that stood before us had messy black hair and he wore rounded glasses upon his face and leaned smugly against the door of our compartment.

"Go out with me." He replied, as if striking a deal.

"OUT!" she yelled.

At this point another party joined the young man at the door. This second male was taller then the one with glasses he, like the first young man, was also casual with his posture but seemed to take more pride in his appearance.

"You know he's not going to stop until you agree Lily." Said the second man.

"Stay out of this Sirius." The second man (which I now know as Sirius) scoffed.

Sirius looked away from Lily seemingly uninterested. He instead took to looking around the small compartment his eyes landing on each girl individually and to each one he sent various yet small flirtatious signals. This would make him nearly irresistible to anyone who wasn't either: aware of his game, or trained to read body language as the people of my world were. It was a sickening display that showed how shameless this now obvious mental cow was.

Soon enough I felt a deep dread when his grey orbs found me. I would like to take this moment to say that there are very distinct advantages to dressing modestly. I felt this thankfulness towards modesty when I felt I was under inspection, his eyes wandering me shamelessly. I awkwardly crossed my arms over my chest. This was not only uncomfortable and awkward this was wrong and disgusting. He showed no respect to any of us, and at this point I was angering at a rapid rate.

"Who's your friend Lily?" Sirius asked indicating me with a jerk of his head. Lily stopped arguing with man number 1 long enough to give Sirius a piercing glare.

"To you, oxygen thief," I started coloring my voice in darkness, "I have no name." I stated venom dripping from my every word words. I was sending darkening intentions towards the youth who was still looking at me, but this time he lost his flirtatious stance and took one of challenge. Sirius laughed in a low musical tone, no doubt practiced.

"I can guarantee you that if you do not tell me your name I will still manage to figure it out before we reach the castle. I will get what I want, I always have." Sirius said looking from my left eye to my right eye than down towards my lips as indication of his intent.

I was, if politely stated, extremely ticked. I have never before been treated with such clear disrespect, especially in target of such intentions. Also he, despite his own beliefs, was not something worth fawning over as he so clearly believed. Though he would indeed learn, for I was planning on teaching.

"What you want? What of that which I want?" I asked drawing the conversation towards my command.

"Well I already know what you want." He indicated himself. "They all do eventually, your no different." I seat back in my seat signaling disinterest.

"What I want is for you to kindly place a toothpick under your toe-nail and kick a wall." I hissed with noticeably false sweetness. While the girls winced. Sirius seemed to take this as encouragement, laughing in his low way once again.

"Your lying to yourself. I see interest in you." He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You are wrong, I have never desired such a obviously disrespectful and pathetic goat." This would have been frowned on in my world but it seemed things worked differently here. So I was changing tactics in order to gain complete control over this conversation. I turned on the first young man next. "As for you sir your are as ignorant as you are ugly. She said no." Man 1 looked taken a back at my sudden switch of targets. Sirius however smirked at me. Lord of Pride what have you done to this boy?

"I bet I can get her before you get Lily." Sirius challenged Man 1 while still smirking arrogantly at me.

I rose a solitary brow in response. I shock my head lightly, he will not yield. Neither shall I. This was going to be a extremely long year.

"I don't think your getting it you thoughtless fool." I said with forced calm. Then I added the darkness to my voice that to this day has never failed to end a conversation. "I take no interest in those with the lips of a snake and the loyalty of a black widow. Nor do I mingle with people who have the mental agility of a turkey. So," I now turned to speak towards both of the young men. "I will say it once and only once. Get. Out."

Again I must be thankful for that tone which never fails. Both youths hesitated but took their leave after about a 5 second pause. It was rare anyone lasted over 3 seconds so I was quite surprised at their resilience. When the door closed once again I relaxed, and the girls upon seeing my change let out a collective breath.

"Who where they? I asked.

"Well James Potter is my stalker." Stated Lily with disgust.

"and Sirius Black was yours." continued Mary. I laughed tonelessly at their choice of words.

"They are two in a group called the Marauders. They are all pathetic." Finished Marlene. "Well Remus isn't so bad but you may want to avoid him as well 'cause he spends a lot of time around the other 3."

So was my fortune, upon the first day and I had already met 2 members of the marauders. Lily's number 1 on people to avoid. That seems incredibly unfair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I see you have survived another chapter faithful reader. Well done!

Once again thank you if you want to see changes or wish to suggest future possibility's please comment all will be considered.

And remember:

"the thing about luck...you don't know if it's good or bad until you have some perspective."


	4. Chapter 4

Codeya's (Luck's) Point of View

It wasn't long after the young men left that the girls started getting dressed. I, never having changed in front of anyone before was uncomfortable with the situation. So I left the compartment to find a bathroom. After I switched my outfit for the black robes I returned once again to the compartment to be greeted by a fresh and pure wave of laughter. Most likely a joke was laid out by the Marlene. I smiled lightly at their laughter appreciating the light and joyful feel if the room.

Mary noticed me and beckoned me to the seat next to her, I gladly took my place at her side as the girls jumped back into there conversations based upon a product called make up and some other nonsense. Though with no understanding of what was being talked about I still managed to feel comfort and joy around these people. I laid back enjoying the ride.

~PageBreak~

I was separated from the girls and greeted by a certain 'Slughorn' he would take me to the sorting while explaining basic rules of the school to me. Like all teachers he was oblivious to my true nature, the elemental nature. This was for my personal safety as well as that of my worlds. Though of all elementals luck was one of the most hated by the earth peoples. Only one at the school knew of my talents and I would prefer to keep it that way. Even though it was evident to many that I was different-as I had a ethereal glow around me and a hint of something unnatural-no one could ever place what was off about me.

I walked with my shoulders back as Professor Slughorn handed me a time table and explained the different corridors of the castle. By the time we reached the great hall there were only 3 first years left to sort one went to Slytherin and two where sorted to Hufflepuff. The tall witch standing next to the stool started to speak once again.

"This year we have a transfer student, and she will be joining the fifth years, in such living arrangements will be shifted to include her. Any one willing for a fifth room mate may come and speak to me after the feast. Visonchaser, Codeya." I walked to the front mustering all the grace and regality I could. A lackluster smile pasted upon my face. I am not one that will often draw attention to myself for I found it extremely discomforting, but when attention is drawn one should always look powerful, wise, and strong.

Once I reached the stool I sat tall and stiff waiting with patience as the hat was placed upon my head. The hat was not in the proper condition and therefore it was out of order. Had my father seen it he would have never allow it to be placed upon my head. The hat started talking to me seemingly amused with my thoughts.

 _Yes order is important, but I can not easily be replaced young one._

 _I am deeply sorry. I was unaware you had access to my thoughts._ I thought surprised.

 _Its fine I would expect nothing less from the daughter of Order. Not to mention your elder brother will be the one inheriting his skills. Yes, I wonder how your father and elder brother will survive young Chaos as he continues to grow through his teen years. I am getting off topic aren't I?_ The hat laughed _Yes, lets get you sorted shall we? I have never sorted a elemental before... hmmm Loyal, yes to a fault perhaps. Hard working? That depends on your outlook towards your current project. Wise? Well considering your elongated life you will be eventually but not quite yet. Intelligence? Yes but not enough to be in Ravenclaw. Let's see what else do we have here... Ambitious? Oh I have no doubt. Also very sly, yet the Slytherin in you is over-shadowed. Brave? Well I suppose one would have to be when they have the element of chaos as a brother. You are also very focused on self respect as well as earning respect. You are vigilant in appearance and not one to cross. Well then I am leaning towards Gyriffndor_. I waited patiently for what seemed five minutes but was probably closer to thirty seconds as the final choice was made. "Hmmm yes better be... GYRIFFINDOR!"

I went to stand when the sorting hat started to speak once again. _May your life shine like the purest silver and may you shape the world seen today._ I smiled and stood up at his parting words, in my land of Izloway it was tradition to leave someone with a poetic wish as you left them. I sallied over to the cheering table and slid into the seat adjacent Marlene.

"We totally have to room with you!" Alice squealed excitedly. Marlene mimicked her squeal with great exaggeration though this action earned Marlene a swat from Alice. I laughed with the girls the entire meal, though I was careful as to not laugh as I had on the train, for that would be inappropriate in such a setting.

The food was as I have never tasted before, it was very exotic to me. Be that as it may I would like to take this opportunity to thank the creators of chocolate. Chocolate has always been a favorite of mine. It effects elementals differently then the people of magic or technology. We are affected in far... greater way. For the chemicals in chocolate send off a chain reaction with in our beings. It aids in healing and makes us joyous beyond natural if we don't eat it within careful moderation. I suppose one could say we become our own kind of drunk. We are placed in our own unique reality where everything is beyond beautiful and we loss the ability to think of anything negative. This to the extent that even if we were held at gunpoint we would be unable to think of any negative outcomes. It also makes it easy to do negative things to an elemental who is under the influence chocolate. Anyway back to the night.

After dinner we rushed to the front of the hall and asked the Professor who announced me, McGonagall, as her name turned out to be, if we could room together with the permission granted a extra bed was magically place with in our dorm. Before I had the option to follow the young woman out of the dining hall Professor McGonagall stopped me and directed me towards the headmaster.

I walked confidently up to the doors out side of the head masters office, saying the password I stood on the spiralling stairs revealed by the Griffon statute.

I knocked upon the door three times with a firm hand and well spaced timing. Once I hear the voice on the other side of the door welcoming me inside I turn the handle and straighten myself.

As soon as I entered the head master rose from his desk and spread his arms wide as a sing of welcome. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

I bowed my head slightly in thanks. "Good evening Headmaster."

"Good evening Luck."

The Headmaster smiled warmly. He had a long beard and milky white hair. His half moon glasses made him look kind and intelligent. He reminded me greatly of my Grand Father, The Elder Lord of Order.

We talked long into the night but basically this was the result, I would have private lessons with Dumbledore every day while my comrades participated in the morning classes. My magic, different in the fact that it ran through my blood instead of being my core, would be easier to control. Yet I would have both distinct advantages and disadvantages in my training because my magic allowed me to learn all spells and cast all spells with equal difficulty. This meant that the simple spells would be far more difficult for me to preform than it would my classmates. To counter this, I could use the most advanced of spell with less effort than others in the world would require to use.

Beyond this we spoke mainly of pleasantry's and the Headmaster constantly mentioned the importance of my elemental nature remaining hidden. Closing our conversation close to 11:45 I stood bidding the Headmaster goodnight he dipped his head in return.

The common room was in a word: magical. The fire place set a ethereal light dancing upon the soft chairs and couches of the common area. The red and gold splattered across the room set a regal look and spoke of power and boldness. To the right was the girls staircase and to the left lay the men's staircase. I walked gracefully up towards the dorm with my new name written on the sign.

Chapter:3 Congrats! I'm impressed with you and so very happy.

If you want to see changes or would like to recommend a future addition to the plot please comment and I will take all into consideration.


	5. Chapter 5

Codeya's (Luck's) Point of view

I walked down the girls steps with grace for I had more practice in high heels than in flats. I was two steps behind Lily, and Alice was close behind me. In the front of the procession was Marlene who in turn was followed by Mary.

Of the four girls I knew Mary the least well as she was quite content in listening rather then talking. While I understood that and empathized greatly I was still interested in learning more about her. As far as I could tell she was the peace keeper and quite quiet. It made her seem wiser than the rest of the girls in the group. I have noticed silence has that general effect on people. However Mary's cloak of silence and wisdom seemed to be accompanied by so much more. She seemed to be crowned with purity and a scepter of mercy lay in her hands. She looked like the female version of the element of Wisdom.

Marlene was Mary's equal and opposite. Marlene was always trying to make her self, and others laugh. She was our companion who kept us entertained and would always be the one to break the awkward silence and take the spot light. She was loved for these quality's through out Gryffindor and was one of the few who kept the house entertained. Sometimes she was referred to as one of "Gryffindor's Princesses'" Especially with in this group was she a primary source of laughter and had a strange ability to counteract life's storms. She seemed to have a hidden pure light somewhere with in her giving her both super human energy and the unnatural ability to make light of anything she was forced to face.

Alice, our self dubbed 'fashion expert' did what she wanted and when she wanted. If she was on a mission she would march over who ever was in her path. While she had undying loyalty to her friends, if ever one of us was to get up onto a high horse she would be the first one to tell us off. While she lacked the pure aurora of wisdom around Mary or the lightness of Marlene she had her own place in the group. She was the realist who would always stand for what she believed and would stop at nothing to archive what she wished. In short she kept us grounded.

Lily while she was never voted was the unchallenged leader. She was also the glue. She was also the most normal of these four lady's, and found a healthy balance between everything she did. She was likely the most intelligent of the five of us as well and by far the most popular female in our group and with in Gryffindor. She herself earning the unofficial title of Gryffindor's Queen. She was particularly happy today yet for what reason I could not say. It seemed she was excited for some event.

I was distracted from my thoughts by Marlene's voice. "You are going to get a first class tour my dear and we start at the cream of the cake, The Kitchen!" I laughed under my breath while I took the last step of the stairs of course that's she would take me first. Marlene froze suddenly and we almost got into a five person pile up at the base of the stairs. "Marauders alert! RETREAT!" She yelled turning around "GO!GO!GO!" The common room burst into laughter and the marauder's raised their eyebrows.

James looked Lily up and down. "Lily Pad go out with me." Lily didn't even answer but rather sent a hex at his head.

"Keep moving ladies we are not going to gain anything by staying inside our dorm." I stated softly yet with clear force behind my words. I was still upset at Black for this morning. My outburst mistakenly drew the unwanted attention towards me. Sirius craned his neck to see me more clearly. Than the pathetic dog actually whistled. I was regretting the fact that I hadn't enforced a jacket.

"Looking good Code." he said smirking.

I didn't want to waste my time on him today, besides replying was always a good way to feed a troll. So with that decided I gently grasped Marlene's hand as well as Alice's and lead the girls out of the room. We were indeed unfortunate in luck, for the small group of four men began to strut (James and Sirius) or strolled after us with little interest (Remus and Peter). James was striving to get closer to Lily. While Sirius was flirting with the rest of us females and occasionally the girls we walked past. The man who I assumed was Remus looked bored in the activity his nose buried into his book. Peter himself sounded like a broken record, agreeing to everything James said. As we walked I noticed we earned more glares from the female population then we had earlier. I myself couldn't think of anything I could have done this quickly to get the majority of the Hogwarts population to turn on me.

"Don't worry about them," Marlene told me lightly, "their just the overly possessive and jealous fan-girls of the marauders."

"fan girls?" I asked in disbelief, looking over to Peter in pure confusion.

"Yes," Alice continued, "they have a pathetic fan-girls who would be more then willing to give their lives for a solitary wink." She gagged to emphasize her point.

"Look how far our gender has fallen." Marlene said with half-false mourn.

"Still here." Remus supplied.

We, currently ignoring them, pretended not to hear Remus' comment and I myself found I didn't care what they heard from us. It seemed these girls grouped together for many reasons one of which being their immunity to the fandom of the Marauders.

There was one 'fan girl' in particular that looked angry at our walking near 'her boys'. She had light hair and grey/blue eye's she wore Sylithern robes and strode towards us. A wave of her intentions hit me like a brick wall. Well than... interesting. I looked her up and down immediately starting to think of ways to sooth her state. Though I blanked, her intentions were to strong and I failed to think calmly.

"Siri, honey," she slurred, voice dripping in falsified yet practiced tones "lets ditch this crowd." She said with a flirtatious smile.

"Mmm, no. That was a one time thing Rinita... Raine..." Sirius said genially forgetting her name. He is such a pig. Worse than that, he's proud of it.

"Rita." She glared at our group of females "What is this group the best you could do?" Rita indicated me. "They're ugly and deathly pale." Rita said looking at me with disgust.

First off let me make it known that while Mary and myself were indeed pale the other three had accomplished lovely shades of tan. After noticing this I eyed her false orange tan and the piles of make up upon her face.

"Better to look pale then to look like you rolled around in Doritos." I smiled sweetly "and as far as beauty I could wipe off yours with a wet wipe." After this comment I started walking. I ignored her screeches of anger and the girls followed me. It seems I failed not only to calm her but also myself. I didn't even care and that scared me.

The girls where laughing, as where the Marauders, but as our act of ignorance was held we pretend not to notice. In such I also managed to pretend not to see Black's attempt to high five me.

I suppose it's a lot more enjoyable watching insults being fired so long as you managed to avoid the firing range. That was probably why the young men behind me showed a newfound support for my ability to accurately describe people. I shook my head in disbelief, how easily these men were bent. They wouldn't last long in my world.

"Just a heads up she'll be after your blood now." Stated James. "She may be the female school player but she has a strong liking for Sirius in particular." I pretended I didn't hear him and asked Marlene where we were going.

"The lake. Well that's only because I can't take you to the kitchen now that we have followers. So we are off to talk about girl things till we get 'unfollowed.'" Lily laughed uncomfortably clearly not wanting to be 'followed' for that distance.

"I can not currently think of a topic to feminine for Sirius." I commented. I stopped and turned to look at him, I tilted my head to the side. "He looks like he spends more time on his hair then I do." I observed.

Alice giggled "Well it's the only thing he has going for him." With that I let me eyes roll skyward in humor.

"Right here!" Sirius commented for what seemed the one hundredth time this walk. As was the result of all his comments thus far, the girls and I decided to blatantly ignored it. That was when I tripped over a black cat, and if I didn't already look like a awkward graceless penguin during my short fall. I was caught by the school Don Juan himself.

I could practically feel my eyes flash in fury and defiance. "Let. Go." I stated forcefully.

"Did you have a nice trip?" he questioned mischievously, still holding me in a sort of uncomfortable dip. He laughed lowly at his own joke and with one hand on my left shoulder and one on my waist he pulled me up right. The result was that we where close, closer then I have been to any man I could _maybe_ slip my hand between our chests. He looked down at the space between us then back to my eyes smirking. I immediately backed up, shaken.

"Next time, Black. Just let me fall." I stated my eyes narrowing. 

Sirius' Point of view

I could honestly say this girl has impressed me. I have yet to meet someone so poised yet so quick to fire witty and truly hilarious insults. She was interesting to say the least. It almost seemed she was raised in a whole different society, raised and taught to lead and protect. She was comparable to a rose beauteous, fine, and if not handled with care, painful. I was walking behind the group listening in to our new destination and the 'plan' to lose us men. Well it seemed like a effective plan for Peter, he was already turning red and we haven't heard anything yet. Remus would tune out and James only heard about half of what was happening anyway, he seemed preoccupied with staring at his 'delicate Lily Flower.' I would have a challenge enduring. But hey I've never been one to turn down a challenge especially such a obvious one. The girls where now talking about my hair. Apparently they it's my 'only good quality'.

"Right here!" I reminded them. They didn't respond. Of course not. That was when my new raven haired target tripped over some black cat. Well that's ironic. Before she had the chance to fall to far I managed to reach my left hand around her body catching her left shoulder blade as my right hand slide around her slim waist. She looked horrified. Well ouch.

"Let. Go." she ordered forcefully. I laughed she was the only girl I have ever caught that didn't melt at my actions, I liked it.

"Did you have a nice trip? " I asked mischievously, pulling her up keeping her in my grasp as she looked at the space between us and I followed her gaze, we where close but not a uncomfortable close, well not for me anyways. I looked up into her ice blue eyes and smirked she back up and on her face I could see a mix of humiliation, fright, shock, and discomfort. Well that's a new reaction.

She stepped out of my grasp saying "Next time, Black, just let me fall." A menacing look reaching hr face.

Yup she intrigues me and I she will learn to enjoy my presence eventually I'm make sure of that. I will need to woo my little Rose McNugget. I start Monday.

Chapter 5 done

As always if you want to see changes or have ideas for the future of the story comment and all will be considered.


	6. Chapter 6

Codeya's (Luck's) Point of view

Sunday was rather uneventful however I did finally see Marlene's infamous kitchen. That was entertaining. Now it is Monday, and the first day of classes. Also the girls are letting me be so I am wearing my own choice of clothing once again (a mid calf aqua pleated skirt and a lose white blouse). Also I am once again pure from all fake-face-powder, and my hair was tied back in a lose sweeping bun. This was a good start to the day.

I was laughing at Alice's plots to scare the living daylights out of some Slytherin's who called her some names last year. Apparently revenge was best served when unexpected. Her plot ideas were funny, but harmless and it was entertaining to listen to her think out loud. I thought in such a different way it was truly incredible to be.

"...and than Avery, well he's hard to embarrass he does a pretty good job with out my help..." I lost it at this point breaking down into uncontrolled laughter. Why this was so funny I couldn't say. Though for some reason it struck a nerve in me and I collapsed against a wall gasping for air. The girls originally looked over at me in shock though they were soon laughing as well. I knew they were laughing at my reaction but I didn't mind. So... this was hysterics, my gut was hurting terribly.

Eventually we reached the dinning hall, and in turn our seats. My color had returned to my face and I had stopped laughing just before we entered the hall. I smiled as the mail arrived, I received 4 separate things. The first was a note from my Mother. The next was a letter from my elder brother, Order. The third was the most terrifying: a package from my younger brother, Chaos. I was hesitant to open this in the dinning hall so I tucked it away for later. and the fourth was... well it was the most embarrassing and the most confusing, it was a long red velvet box containing a single rose, a letter, and a piece of paper with a single word; "one." Immediately the girls were surrounding me and watched curiously as I opened the letter. This is how it read:

 _Hello My Rose,_

 _I wanted you to know how special you are in this world. Never have I meet anyone like you. Your honesty, grace, and quick wit allow you to stand above the even the most dense of crowds._

 _You must forgive me, I have found that writing has never been a effective way for me to release my true emotions so I shall do this in a more creative fashion. I hope you like puzzles._

 _With in the box there should be a piece of paper with a single word. Your job is to keep it and with the arrival of each new gift will come more words and by the twelfth package you may piece the words together to form a message. Have fun love._

 _Ever yours,_

 _Your Charming_

Alice started to squeal. Mary made a quiet 'awww' sound. Marlene pinched my cheek saying something about my 'amazing grace'.

Lily looks quite suspicious. "We have been here for a total of three days if you count the train. Who have you met?"

I shook my head "I have met a few and a couple even showed relative interest in me but not this much. At least not this seriously." At that last word all four girls dropped silent and turned to look for the Marauders. "Oh really ladies! I doubt he could even _be_ that committed to one person in a frame of 3 minutes much less the span of 12 days. Nor do I see him actually spending money on me." I reasoned out. The girls didn't look to sure but eventually I got them to tentatively agreed with me. Lord Reason! These girls, I love them but sometimes...

After my eventful lunch-where the youthful woman in our group were trying to play detective-I headed to Dumbledore's office.

Upon my arrival Dumbledore immediately started to tell me our schedule for the school year, most of these things were to allow me to learn the most practiced spells and potions of the previous years at the school, however there was other things on my agenda that most students would never learn.

One thing in particular made Dumbledore's eye's sparkle. It seemed he had a plan to make me a animagus, though it was clear he had a obvious plan and reason beyond what he told me. I knew this because he touched his nose gently when giving me the 'reasons' as to why I would learn this. This nose touch was his tell tale sign of when he was with holding something from me.

I was released from his office at noon, I was to lunch with my fellow students and then join them in the evening classes as was previously decided. Tomorrow I would do the same thing, as well as the day after and so forth until the end of the year.

My morning agenda consisted of different subjects every morning. All of these accompanied my potions, it seemed the animagi potion was my only assignment in potions this year. Other than that Monday mornings belonged to Transfiguration. Tuesdays' Charms. Wednesdays was set aside for Herbology. Thursdays belonged to Defence Against the Dark Arts. Fridays was Astrology. This was loosely based as we would end up spending more time on that which I found most difficult.

I was also most fortunate in the fact that I didn't have to do class assignments or tests. Dumbledore would be my only evaluator.

I met up with my dear female companions in the lunch room. They had arrived 5 minutes after myself and joined me with different signs of annoyance on all of their faces. Oh dear.

All of their signals of annoyance disappeared as they caught sight of me. "Good afternoon." I stood to welcome them my words where accompanied by a warm and welcoming smile.

Marlene took me into a tight embrace. "Well our morning was very disturbing. Guess who was responsible for that!" She jumped into her seat and immediately slouched forward.

"Avery?" I guessed laughing slightly. It wasn't as if I didn't know the Marauders were behind their moods. Yet in saying what I did I managed to trigger the memory of my earlier laughing fit, I say the tension drop very suddenly. Perfect.

"Codeya your a dolt!" Alice laughed whacking my arm lightly.

I covered my face with my arms in mock grief. "Why did you say that Alice?" I allowed a false voice crack "I truly thought we had something valuable."

Marlene burst into a fit of giggles. "Sit down you two! Foods coming!" As if on queue the lunch appeared.

"Anyways back to our situation, because you dear Code need a warning." I sighed as the tension built up once more.

"Alright, what must you warn me of?"

During the rest of the lunch period Lily, Marlene and Alice told me all about the Marauders finding seats next to them in every single class. Mary watched us in silence and sighed every once in a while, clearly wishing to move towards a more pleasant topic. I personally sided with her on this one, for the girls were telling me things I already knew: they are disrespectful, they are ignorant, they are annoying, and they are very distracting during class.

After time passed to 12:40 the girls stood up going forward for choice seats. I walked along side them to my first class of the year, transfiguration. Upon early arrival I headed to the front but Alice stopped me. "Where are you going?"

"To the front..." I answered indicating the direction of my desire.

Alice looked at me with disbelief. "No we sit in the back."

"We will be noticed in the front as actual students." Lily supported me with logical reasoning.

"When your sitting in the back you relax." replied Marlene as if she just gave the most obvious reason to always pick the back. She proceeded by setting her books down in the third to back row. I shook my head lightly and looked at Lily and Mary. I was sure they both supported the front as well. In the end we played rock paper scissors and the back won out.

It seemed we where not the first who arrived early to receive choice seats. Though I had been expecting this because of the girls rants in the dining hall. Of course-also due to my companions' rants-I wasn't surprise either when the Marauders seated themselves directly behind us. Lovely. The first thing they did was bombard me with questions about my velvet box that I received at breakfast. I twirled my pen to show boredom in the conversation, they, however either didn't notice or decided to ignore it.

I suddenly received a grand idea. If I could just play this out right I could gain revenge on the disrespectful demeanor the boys have shown towards us. I could get it ten fold.

"Oh that wasn't the interesting parcel of the morning." I answered shrugging one shoulder. That was a mistake, that was my tell tale when I was being deceptive. I started twirling my pen again to control my bodily movements. "No, not I should think by a long shot."

Peter started laughing, well snorting actually. That was until he got a elbow to the ribs curtesy of Remus, followed by a slap upside the head from a James. These guys are even stranger than I remembered. They are equal to the strangeness fount in the element of Surprise himself.

"What was it than?" Sirius asked in genuine curiosity.

"Something from home," I started "but, I don't think I could actually find use for it." Wow, congratulations me, could you possibly be more obvious?

"Well in that case could I have it?" Sirius asked jokingly. Oh my Lord of Avenge, that was almost too easy.

"Yes, I do believe you would put it to better use than I," I tilted my head and pressed my lips together in falsified thoughtfulness "I'll drop it off at your dorm tonight." I tried to say this with a convincing voice but was immediately encountered with suspicion from all four of the Marauders. "Well," I said feigning offence and crossing my legs in a defensive way "if you don't want it than I'm sure one of the girls would take it." I whipped back around in my seat and waited. I waited a good two minutes and much to my distaste found myself licking my lips constantly in anticipation. I waited tortured by the whispers behind me until I was tapped on the shoulder once again, I smiled lightly before turning around, my face carefully blank.

"What is it?" Asked Peter

"A gift."

"You know what I mean."

"And you being a rude youth that looks like a hobo makes me feel that I am not inclined to answer you."

"Please?" This came from Remus.

"So long as both James and Sirius apologize as well I may reconsider."

"NO!" The two boys yelled in unison. That was when Professor McGonagall walked in. The assignment was relatively unexciting. However only a handful of students was able to turn the turtle into a pencil. With the help of Remus and Lily our little company joined the small group of successors, with the exception of Peter, he appeared to be the odd one out in everything. I was almost joining Peter in this particular failure of transfiguration but as you know this was not for lack of skill. I just never used my powers like this. Also my wand was literally completely useless I just used it to avoid suspicion.

Each class that evening was the same we would go to class early and pick seats (half in the front and half in the back). Than the Marauders would find seats near us. This was predictably going to feel like a long year.

As it would seem, the constant lack of space between those boys and us girls wasn't our only problem, well arguably it was. For in our 3rd and 4th classes of every evening we were with the Slytherins. Of course in these time slots Severus came to sit by Lily.

Us woman were getting along quite well with Severus Snape. So a problem presented it's self when the Marauders walked in.

Upon their arrival James looked like he was going to move Severus so He, Black and Lupin could sit in the last 3 seats of the row there. Or at least this seemed to be their plan. I quickly picked up my books, and, placing them on the table I pushed them forcefully causing them into a skid across the top of the desk. My books ended their trip at the seat next to Severus. Then jumping up on the table in a very un-lady like fashion (yet still with grace- we must hold some standards here) I ran across the slick surface and sat promptly next to Severus.

Now our order was this. Mary, Marlene, Alice, Lily, Severus, and than myself. (This was the order of our seating every time we had class with the Slytherins.)

"Code, what are you doing?" Asked Sirius smirking noticably.

"Sitting." I responded arching a sly brow, "this seat is taken, and so is that one" I motioned to Severus' chair "and I believe I have asked you to not call me Code."

"Fine, though why you want to sit next to Snivellus is beyond me." Black replied grudgingly. Then he went to sit next to me before pausing. "Is this chair open?" he mocked.

"Yes that chair is open and if you sit there, this chair will open as well." I indicated my own.

Sirius rolled his eyes as James laughed and took the seat next to me. Sirius ended up beside Potter, and directly in front of Remus. Peter found his seat, unsurprisingly, behind Potter.

l looked at them with a crinkled nose. "Also Snivellus? That's the best you can do I must say I am quite disappointed. Also in case you don't remember, his name is Severus, and in my presence you will call him by that title. Am I clear?"

The boys raised their eyebrows at me. Sirius chuckled lightly "Yes ma'am." He mocked me further by adding a bow at the end, though it looked awkward as he was still seated.

I could have boxed his ears right then had Professor Binns not walked well... 'floated' I suppose would be the proper term. When our professor floated in. The class was dreadful not only for the fact that the Professor didn't know how to teach but I had to constantly put up with the nonstop back and forth between the Marauders and Severus I felt as if I would receive whiplash between the harsh words.

Oh, I did however manage an apology out of James and Sirius so I promised to bring them the parcel later that evening. That was at least one thing I could look forward to. I smiled lightly humming a gentle tune.

Another chapter gone. What is in the box? Something Chaotic for sure I think I know just what to do :)

Once again... though not the last time. If you want to see changes or want to recommend ideas for the future comment and I will do what I can. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Codeya's (Luck's) Point of View:

It was dinner time when we finally escaped the infamous Marauder's.

They rested 20 feet down the table. We let out a collective sigh of relief. "They really are persistent aren't they?" Asked Lily.

"James is," I responded "the others just go with it." I said.

I had observed this fact on Sunday. Where ever they went James was always in the lead followed closely, nearly side by side closely with Sirius. Remus followed after them more often then not reading a book yet behind all of them waddled Peter admiring James so obviously that it was truly a shameful display.

"In that case, I'm blaming you Lily Evens." Marlene pointed a harsh finger at Lily while grinning ever so slightly. The girls laughed and I shook my head at her loud act.

"Do not worry. I will avenge our little group shortly." Suddenly all eyes where upon me and I was soon interrogated on all sides. The questions where all along the lines of 'what did you/are you going to do?'

I laughed. "At ease!" I held me hands up in defence. "All will be explained when the time comes."

Alice frowned at my answer. "That's not good enough Code."

"It will have to be." I laughed adding a playful wink. The truth was, I didn't even know what I was doing. I knew little of what I was actually doing, I knew my little brother Chaos sent me a parcel and I knew it would be perfect for revenge, all I had to do was deliver. I didn't know what it would end up doing.

Marlene pouted and Lily sighed. Mary however smiled at me seemingly amused at my antics.

~~45 minutes later~~

I knocked on the door to the marauders dorm.

"Padfoot get the door!" James' voice called out. 'Padfoot?' Who's padfoot? My question was answered shortly as I found my self facing Sirius Black.

"Padfoot?" I asked tilting my head slightly.

"Its a long story." I felt my brow crease in disbelief.

"Mmhmm." I rose a solitary brow to signal suspicion "Well, here you are; the parcel I promised." I handed him the package and then turned to leave. But I felt a strong hand grasp my wrist.

"Not so fast." Sirius smirked, "Your opening it."

"Pardon me?" I asked crossing my arms in displeasure. Well in reality I was doing two things 1:Giving him the option to change his words, but the threat was empty; and 2: I was stalling until I could find a way out of this situation.

"You heard me the first time." Sirius stated sounding exasperated but he was signalling pride and dominance. He dragged me inside "Hey our Raven is here."

Remus put down his book and eyed the parcel in my hands his brows knit in a frown. James stepped out of the bathroom comb still in hand. Peter, even though Black had displayed quite the impressive lung power, was still sleeping. Remus noticing Peter's unbroken slumber hit him with a book waking him.

"So..." Black looked at me expectantly, while straddling a chair "Open it up."

I did as I was told with no more than a defeated sigh.

Sirius' Point of View:

She sighed her pupils dilating. Uhoh. Hiwever this didn't stop her from opening the package a green-blue mist spread through out the room immediately and I was falling... up.

Wait what?! I landed in a push up position and saw James rolling out of a awkward handstand. Remus landed on his feet, it must have had something to do with his wolf reflexes. Peter, on the other hand, always the odd one out landed in a face plant. Ouch.

I turned once more to see that Codeya was also on her feet. I stood up, I stood on the ceiling. How cool is that? How did she even...? Merlin she's good!

My thoughts where interrupted by a knock at our door.

"Give us back our room mate!" A female, who I assumed was Alice, yelled beating at the door. I chuckled and walked to the door reaching up to twist the handle.

Seeing me the 4 girls outside screamed. Most likely due to the unexpected 'turn' of events. I started chuckling at my pun, I just crack my self up.

"What in the world happened here?" Asked Lily "and how..." She was cut off by Remus.

"Ask your roommate she's the one responsible for this." He looked very annoyed.

"Hold on girls I'll be down in a second." Code walked over to the door frame her hips rolling lightly. She pulled her self over the lip. Her gravity changed again and she landed firmly on her feet. "Shall we Ladies?" She questioned a hint of laughter lacing her voice.

"We shall!" Answered Marlene in mock formality. She continued her ridiculous display by looping her arm around Codeya's right arm. My Raven haired trouble maker laughed her musical laugh and than found Lily's arm looping it in her left arm. Lily followed suit and caught Mary's arm while Marlene found Alice's. Together they started to head back to their dorms. That is until My Rose stopped and turned to us.

"Goodnight gentlemen." Her eyes twinkling she had obviously spotted the problem of sleep. Our Bed's, Dressers and everything else in the room still worked with gravity as it should. Only we wizards were left on the ceiling. This is truly brilliant.

Through a group discussion we decided it best to sleep in the common room. Lupin being the tallest got a couch as well as our group leader James. So Peter and I ended up on chairs.

We talked long and hard on what to do to repay Code. I myself was quickly distracted from the thoughts of revenge and thought instead of our subject of revenge, Codeya. There was something about her, I think it might be her perfect musical laugh, or just as likely the way her walk and stanse was both powerful and attractive.

"Sirius?" I shook my head clearing my thoughts. Looking at James waiting for him to continue. He smirked "You've been quiet. Who was it this time?"

I laughed "Just some Ravenclaw, I don't remember her name..." I scratched the back of my neck, Remus scoffed at me. "In my defence names have never been my strong point."

"Yeah well focus," James replied taking my lie in strides. "We are talking about revenge, your typically just blooming with ideas. You have failed to say much to this point."

"Well we have to think of something more awe-inspiring than what she just accomplished that takes a lot of thought."

I found myself admiring her creativity. She not only managed to kick us out of our own dorm but also within 3 days managed to outdo me in insults. She is interesting to say the least, and I am beginning to look at her not as a target of temporary affection but rather a potential ally. Plus she likes Quidditch. She would make a great Marauder.

The others looked at me in shock. Oh great. "Did I say that out loud?" They nodded clearly amused. "How much?" I asked blankly.

"We heard from 'She has excellent creativity' all the way to 'she would make a great Marauder.'" Answered James with a smirk.

"My bet is he falls for her before Christmas." Chuckled Peter in his weird way. I glared at him.

"No probably around February." reasoned Remus. I thought he was supposed to be the smart one.

"10 dollars says he falls for her by November but **she** holds out until after spring break." James chimed in.

"How about no." I responded tonelessly. " _I_ am Sirius Black I don't just 'fall' for one girl. I just thought she would benefit the group. After tonight you can't exactly argue with me either."

"You know he's right." Agreed Remus "She would fit right in."

It was that night that we debated between revengeful plots and the reward of a position in our group. In the end nothing was decided.

Another chapter come and gone 7 chapters well 8 if you include the prologue in 3 days. Not to shabby :)

Again any changes I need to make or any future events you wish to see let me know and I will consider it. Thanks :)


End file.
